1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake device, and more particularly to a brake device incorporated in a pushcart for carrying a baby.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pushcart is designed to carry a baby. Typically, a brake device is disposed on such a pushcart, and has a rotary lever that can be pivoted downwardly to lock a wheel. However, to release the wheel, it is necessary to push the rotary lever upwardly, thereby resulting in inconvenience of use.